He's a woman, she's a man
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Le Rukongai, c'est qu'un trou pourri, et Ikkaku sait qu'il n'y a rien à en attendre. Mais il arrive que parfois, on tombe sur de jolies fleurs, et dans ce cas, qui sait ce qui peut arriver ?


**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi, dammit !

**Pairing :** Yumichika Ayasegawa x Ikkaku Madarame

**Total :** 4966 mots

**Setting :** pré-Bleach, pré-flashbacks, pré-sident (ho ho ho)

**Petit mot de la patate :** Encore une fois, blâmez Sephira-ma-muse pour l'absence de drabbles de Choupiorra ou la suite de Crazy little thing. Il suffit d'un mot comme "rencontre entre Yumi et Ikkaku" ou "bêtise", et elle court marquer l'essai. Et forcément, il fallait que je l'écrive, parce que c'était trop beau pour laisser passer. Enjoy !

C'était rare de voir de belles choses dans le Rukongai, surtout dans ces quartiers mal famés. Rien ne restait beau bien longtemps dans cette misère, tout était rapidement brisé, sali, corrompu. Et il en allait ainsi des choses comme des gens. Au Rukongai, on vieillissait vite et on s'abîmait, d'autant plus visiblement que le destin joueur avait cru bon d'accorder quelques traits plaisants. Et si le destin ne s'en chargeait pas, les autres prenaient bien soin de briser celui ou celle qui avait eu plus de chances qu'eux. Le Rukongai n'était pas tendre avec les belles choses.

Depuis le matin, dans ce coin pourri, Ikkaku n'avait vu que des brutes, des brigands hideux, d'autres brutes encore plus hideuses, et quelques putains pour faire bonne mesure. Une vraie foire. Heureusement que lui, il avait une apparence à peu près correcte. Mais il n'avait qu'une hâte, trouver un quartier un petit peu plus accueillant, où tout le monde ne le regarderait pas en attendant la moindre occasion de l'assommer et de le dépouiller. Il allait abandonner l'idée de trouver un job quelconque dans le coin dont il pourrait se débarrasser en trois coups de sabre, quand un éclair de couleur vive attira son regard. Dans le coin, voilà qui était rare. Même les putains ne pouvaient que rarement arborer des vêtements qui n'étaient pas usées jusqu'à la corde. Sa curiosité piquée, il se fraya un chemin vers ce qu'il avait vu.

Arrivé au comptoir, pas moyen de voir ce qui l'avait attiré. Pas de couleur vive en vue. Juste le même assortiment de voyous. Par acquis de conscience, il jeta un regard sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche. Et c'est là qu'il vit, accoudée au comptoir, une créature qui tranchait avec la laideur ambiante. Une fille. Mais pas une fille comme on voyait dans ce coin du Rukongai. Une jolie fille. Très belle, même, maintenant qu'il regardait mieux, c'était à se demander comment il ne l'avait pas repérée. C'était le genre de fille qu'on s'attendait à voir dans les beaux quartiers, ou même chez ces empaffés de nobles. Elle était belle comme une princesse, et c'était dommage de la voir drapée dans un kimono trop court qui n'avait même plus de couleur propre. Les longues mèches noires et brillantes qui encadraient son visage et cascadaient dans son dos étaient propres et peignées, et à ce qu'il pouvait voir dans la faible lumière, elle n'avait aucune cicatrice. Une vraie merveille qui n'avait rien à faire là. Quoiqu'une jolie fille comme ça, dans un coin pareil, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle puisse faire. Elle devait avoir un protecteur, qui gardait un oeil sur elle et lui avait permis de rester en aussi bon état. Une aussi jolie prostituée devait rapporter beaucoup, et il fallait protéger son capital.

Tout en jouant des coudes pour s'approcher d'elle, il jeta un oeil aux alentours. Mais pas de protecteur en vue. Tous ceux qui regardaient dans sa direction avaient l'air de loups lorgnant un morceau de viande. Un beau morceau de viande. Et justement, l'un d'eux, le modèle grand comme une armoire et laid comme un hollow, était en train de l'aborder. C'était visible qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envoie d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui, mais elle n'avait apparemment pas le choix. Pas de protecteur à gauche, pas de protecteur à droite. Et l'autre horreur avait posé sa grosse patte sur son épaule. La fille avait l'air dégoûtée, et ça ne l'enlaidissait quand même pas. Ikkaku vit rouge. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour écarter l'autre et lui lancer :

- Elle est pour moi. T'as intérêt à pas y toucher et disparaître, compris ?

La brute tenta bien de protester, alignant des menaces d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'alcool, mais un seul coup proprement appliqué à la mâchoire le mit hors course. Ikkaku ne perdit pas de temps et, attrapant la fille par le bras, il la traîna dehors avant qu'un autre ne décide de venir leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle ne fit aucune difficulté pour le suivre, ce qui l'étonna ; après tout, pour elle, il n'était certainement qu'une brute de plus qui voulait se servir d'elle.

Une fois assuré que personne ne viendrait à leur recherche, il se tourna vers elle, sans la lâcher. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait des yeux absolument magnifiques, d'un violet étonnant, et qu'ils étaient fixés sur lui. Il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle soit furieuse, ou alors vindicative, mais elle avait juste l'air un brin étonnée. Ou peut-être ennuyée, dur à dire. Et sous ce regard scrutateur et magnifique, il en perdait tous ses mots. Et ça l'étonnait bien. Lui, être intimidé par une femme ? Même aussi belle, c'était vraiment inattendu. Et stupide. Ce n'était qu'une femme, pas une créature surnaturelle. Il fit de son mieux pour reprendre son attitude supérieure, réafficha son sourire arrogant, et c'est là qu'elle parla :

- Et maintenant ? Avez-vous une quelconque idée en tête, ou ce n'était qu'histoire de vous amuser ?

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle soit aussi séduisante, elle avait une voix ensorceleuse, grave et douce, presque masculine. La voix de quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, et avait les moyens de l'obtenir. Et qui avait apparemment le don de transformer ses genoux en gelée. Pourtant, il n'en montra rien, et répondit avec un sourire agressif :

- Tu préfères retourner avec l'autre idiot, peut-être ?

- Ne soyez pas stupide. Bien sûr que non.

- Alors de quoi tu te plains, ma jolie ? Crois-moi, t'es bien mieux loin de lui.

- Et avec vous ?

- Ca m'paraît évident, non ?

- Parce que vous vous croyez mieux que lui, peut-être ? rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton coupant.

- Parce que je le suis pas ?

- Il est vrai qu'agripper quelqu'un, le traîner avec soi sans aucune explication, pour son propre intérêt, et m'empêcher de gagner mon pain, c'est tellement plus courtois !

Ikkaku était vaguement tenté de la frapper, pour lui remettre les idées en place. Comment, il lui évitait de devoir coucher avec une créature mi-cochon, mi-Hollow, et elle se montrait aussi arrogante ? Ca ne lui aurait pas fait de mal de se faire rabattre un peu son caquet, et d'apprendre à respecter un peu ceux qui venaient à son secours. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Elle était bien trop délicate pour ça. Arrogante et délicate, sûre de son pouvoir sur lui. Il avait vraiment l'impression de la déranger, pas de l'aider, et cette attitude méprisante commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il s'apprêtait à lui voler dans les plumes, histoire de la remettre à sa place, quand elle lança d'un ton plat :

- Allons-y.

Pris par surprise, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour répondre :

- Aller où ?

Soupir gracieux et agacé qui lui donna envie de l'étrangler. Ou l'embrasser.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de frapper un idiot que vous m'avez traîné jusque là. Alors pouvons-nous y aller ? Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Et je vous demande de payer d'avance.

Ikkaku en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Non seulement elle le prenait pour un client comme les autres, mais en plus, elle lui demandait de se presser parce qu'elle avait autre chose à faire. Décidémment, elle était impossible. Juste impossible. Arrogante. Enervante. Insupportable. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps en sa compagnie, il fallait qu'il la laisse là, et vite, avant de commettre l'irréparable. Comme d'effacer cette expression arrogante en lui arrangeant le museau. Ou de tenter de la revendre à l'autre, puisque sa compagnie avait l'air de tellement la déranger. Malgré ça, elle restait plantée là, à le fusiller de ses magnifiques yeux violets, bras croisés, le menton levé en une attitude de défi. Une vraie princesse en guenilles. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner là, même si elle le prenait de haut. Rien que d'imaginer l'une de ces brutes poser la main sur elle lui donnait envie de trancher dans la masse. Foutue sorcière. Elle devait être sorcière pour l'obliger à penser comme ça, pour avoir une emprise pareille sur lui. Foutue princesse intimidante.

Avec un soupir, il la saisit de nouveau par le bras, les décroisant dans la manoeuvre. Elle émit un couinement peu princier, et tenta de se dégager, mais il maintint sa prise. Pas question de la laisser n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il voulut la tirer dans la direction générale de ses quartiers, mais elle ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille. Elle planta fermement un talon dans le sol, et ce fut suffisant pour le stopper dans son élan. Etonné, il se tourna vers elle, juste à temps pour esquiver une gifle. Il s'arrêta net et cria :

- Ca va pas ? Qu'est-c'qui te prend ?

- Vous me faites mal, espèce de brute ! Lâchez-moi !

- Pour que tu décampes ?

- Je n'ai aucune raison de fuir. Du moins, pas si vous me payez.

Décidémment, elle était obstinée. Et agaçante, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Et Ikkaku ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle le remarqua, et lança en fronçant les sourcils :

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

- T'es vraiment persuadée que je t'ai emmenée juste pour m'envoyer en l'air avec toi ?

L'énervement disparut de son regard, pour laisser place à l'étonnement.

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

- Tu préférerais que ça soit l'autre porc ?

- Vous ne répondez pas.

- Parce que j'en sais rien, pour le moment. Ca te va ?

Elle le regarda un long moment, presque assez pour qu'il commence à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Et juste au moment où il allait l'agripper de nouveau, elle soupira :

- Bien. Allons-y, où que ce soit. J'espère au moins que vous avez un endroit à vous, et pas un simple buisson.

- Parce qu'on t'a déjà fait le coup ?

- Les gens ne sont pas tous aussi délicats que vous...

Il hésita un instant entre la secouer un peu et laisser passer. Il prit finalement le parti d'en rire. Il n'allait certainement pas s'ennuyer avec elle...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Et maintenant, elle était gracieusement agenouillée sur le sol de la chambre qu'il avait louée. Une pièce minuscule qui ne contenait qu'un futon, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle restait tendue, ça se voyait à la manière dont elle se tenait. Mais elle avait laissé tomber les menaces et les regards de haut, c'était déjà ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, de se dire qu'elle était décidémment bien jolie éclairée comme ça par la lanterne posée près d'elle, à tel point qu'il faillit bien s'ébouillanter. Mais enfin, il lui amena un bol de riz assaisonné avec ce qu'il avait pu trouver, et il s'installa face à elle avec le sien. Elle le regarda, puis le bol, puis lui de nouveau, puis le bol, avant de prendre les baguettes. Elle remua un peu le riz, et demanda :

- Vous comptez vraiment me nourrir ?

- Si t'en veux pas, tu peux toujours le laisser, hein.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de riz. Mais la nourriture n'est pas chose courante. Êtes-vous sûr que...

- Mange. Tu râleras plus tard.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais elle obtempéra. Et avec enthousiasme, constata-t-il, parce qu'elle vida son bol en un temps record. Intéressant, elle était donc comme lui et ressentait la faim. Ca voulait dire qu'en plus d'être jolie, il était presque certain qu'elle avait comme lui certains... pouvoirs, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Décidémment, cette drôle de fille devenait de plus en plus fascinante. Il ne savait toujours pas trop quoi faire d'elle, mais il avait de moins en moins envie de la laisser partir. Et c'était idiot, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de traîner quelqu'un avec lui. C'était déjà assez difficile de se maintenir en vie et de trouver de quoi survivre, sans parler de devoir entretenir quelqu'un. Et puis, une fille comme ça, ça méritait d'être bien soigné. Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse sérieusement.

Quand ils eurent fini, Ikkaku ramassa les bols et désigna vaguement le lit en lui disant :

- T'as qu'à te coucher. On discutera demain.

Elle obtempéra sans un mot, son expression clamant clairement "touche-moi et meurs". Le temps qu'il aille ranger les bols dans son sac et qu'il revienne, elle dormait déjà, toute serrée au bord du matelas. Ikkaku la regarda un instant, et soupira. Ce n'était pas la peine de se faire des illusions. Jamais il n'arriverait à la laisser partir, elle était trop extraordinaire. Trop jolie, trop arrogante, trop fascinante. Peut-être qu'il se trompait, mais il pensait pouvoir la supporter malgré tout, et elle n'avait pas encore pris la fuite. Dans un endroit comme les pires quartiers du Rukongai, ce n'était pas courant. Alors peut-être, s'il y avait moyen de garder un peu de compagnie... Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle. Du moins, si elle ne lui arrachait pas les yeux au réveil... Il s'allongea à côté d'elle sur le matelas, sans la toucher, jeta la mince couverture sur eux, et ferma les yeux. Demain...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La première chose que Yumichika sentit, ce fut la chaleur. Une chaleur réconfortante et omniprésente. Et puis quelque chose qui pesait sur sa taille. Quelque chose qui avait la forme approximative d'un bras. A bien y regarder, dans la faible lumière, c'était un bras. Musclé. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit d'un seul coup. Une espèce de bonze fou l'avait empêché de partir avec l'un de ses clients. Et au lieu de le forcer à coucher avec lui (ce que ses manières laissaient vraiment présager, et il avait eu très peur sur le coup), il l'avait nourri et hébergé. Bien sûr, il y avait le fait que cet étrange individu était persuadé qu'il était une femme. Ca devait être uniquement pour ça, d'ailleurs, qu'il s'était porté à son secours. Parce que c'était bien ça, il l'avait secouru, ou du moins il se l'imaginait. Quant à savoir ce qu'il attendait comme récompense... Et même s'il n'en voulait pas, il se croyait héroïque à l'empêcher de trouver un client, mais il fallait qu'il mange, lui ! Et pour ça, il lui fallait de l'argent !

Sans réveiller l'autre, il se dégagea et se leva, rajustant son kimono malmené. Est-ce que cet impudent en avait profité pendant qu'il dormait ? Non, il serait probablement bien plus dénudé. C'était déjà ça, mais ça n'allait pas amener d'argent dans sa poche. Déjà qu'il n'en avait presque plus, il fallait que ça lui arrive ! Peut-être qu'en s'arrangeant suffisamment et en allant chasser dans certains bars particulièrement mal famés, il réussirait à trouver quelqu'un qui serait disposé à un brin de compagnie pendant la journée, et qui ne serait pas trop brute ou dégoûtant... Peu de chances, mais s'il voulait manger, il fallait bien qu'il s'y mette. Il poussa légèrement l'autre du pied pour le réveiller, et quand un oeil rouge s'ouvrit vaguement, il lança :

- Je pars. Merci pour... tout ça.

Un long silence s'étala durant lequel personne ne bougea. L'autre fronça les sourcils, comme pour se concentrer, et finit par répéter :

- Tu pars ?

- Oui, je pars, répondit Yumichika avec un brin d'agacement. Vous m'avez empêché de trouver un client hier soir, c'était certes très chevaleresque, mais je dois gagner ma vie. Alors merci pour le toit, la nourriture et... la soirée tranquille, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Au revoir, monsieur... le bonze, ou je ne sais pas quoi.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, sans regarder en arrière. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Cet individu était tellement bizarre, après tout... Depuis tout le temps qu'il avait dû se résoudre à se vendre dans ce quartier mal famé, il n'avait jamais rencontré quoi que ce soit qui ressemble un tant soit peu à cette drôle de créature. Que ce soit son attitude, la manière dont il marchait comme si le monde entier lui appartenait, ou comme il avait décidé de venir s'incruster dans sa vie. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas le premier à s'incruster comme ça dans ses affaires, mais ceux qui le faisaient avaient généralement moins de délicatesse encore. Ou alors, ils s'adressaient à lui comme à une vraie princesse, mais leur ton avait de quoi faire froid dans le dos. C'étaient généralement les plus dangereux, les plus vicieux, qui lui parlaient ainsi. Comme à une jolie chose qu'ils pourraient briser du moment qu'ils payaient suffisamment.

Au départ, il n'avait pas su dans quelle catégorie caser ce drôle de bonze. Si c'était bien un bonze, d'ailleurs, parce qu'à part le crâne rasé... C'était ce crâne qui avait d'ailleurs attiré son attention dans ce bar répugnant. Il était tellement focalisé sur son client et ne pas montrer son dégoût, qu'il n'avait même pas vu l'individu qui était venu vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il envoie son "soupirant" sur les roses. Là, il avait craint le pire. Quelqu'un capable de vouloir déclencher une bagarre pour mettre la main sur lui, était capable de tout. Et pourtant, il n'avait fait aucun geste pour le blesser. En fait, il avait même l'air... intimidé ? Il n'y avait pas cru, bien sûr. Même s'il n'en paraissait rien pour l'instant, il pouvait très bien décider de lui casser un bras ou de l'entailler un peu partout. La compagnie d'une putain avait le don de révéler le pire chez certains. Et donc, il était resté sur ses gardes tout le temps du trajet. Et pourtant, l'autre n'avait rien fait. A part la cuisine. Quand il lui avait indiqué le lit, il avait pensé, ça y est, c'est maintenant que la tranquillité va finir. Il avait espéré qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal. Et voilà qu'il s'était endormi, malgré la tension. Et l'autre s'était contenté de dormir avec lui ? Ca ne tenait pas debout. Personne ne se battait pour obtenir une putain, et se contentait ensuite de s'en servir comme coussin. Ou bouillotte. Ou quelque chose du genre. Et du coup, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce drôle d'individu. Il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais, de toute façon.

Il quitta le bâtiment, clignant des yeux dans la lumière trop forte. Il devait faire vite, s'il voulait encore avoir le temps de gagner de quoi manger ce soir. Le son d'eau courant sur des rochers attira son attention, et le conduisit jusqu'à une petite rivière. Bien, l'eau était assez claire. Il s'agenouilla sur la berge, s'aspergea le visage, dissipant les restes de sommeil qui s'accrochaient encore. Heureusement, il était assez séduisant pour se passer de maquillage, voilà qui lui faciliterait la tâche. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était s'arranger un peu. Il tira un peigne d'une poche cousue dans sa manche, rectifia sa coiffure. Puis il défit le haut de son kimono. C'est à cet exact moment que le bonze dingue arriva juste derrière lui.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

L'information mit quelques secondes à faire son chemin jusque dans l'esprit d'Ikkaku. Elle partait. Elle s'en allait. Elle le quittait. Pourquoi ? Il ne lui avait rien fait. Rien de mal. Il ne comprenait pas. Enfin, elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de rester avec lui, après tout. Il ne lui avait rien fait, certes, mais... il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour elle. Un repas et une nuit chez lui, au prix d'une nuit de travail. Et il n'avait rien fait du tout pour la retenir. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête... Déjà que lui ne savait pas...

Il se redressa, jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. La chambre était vide. Très vide, même. La compagnie avait été agréable un soir, mais comme toutes les bonnes choses qui ne durent pas, le vide qu'elle avait laissé était palpable. Et douloureux. Une sorte de concentré de toutes ces journées qu'il avait passées tout seul, sans personne à qui parler. Ou avec qui rester silencieux. Toutes ces soirées à grelotter sans la chaleur d'un corps à partager. Toutes ces routes qu'il avait arpentées dans la solitude. Et maintenant qu'il avait goûté à cette compagnie, maintenant qu'il avait partagé ce bref instant avec elle, toute sa solitude lui revenait. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. C'était trop douloureux. Non, il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Et qu'il lui demande de venir avec lui. Elle dirait peut-être non, sûrement, même, mais il fallait qu'il essaye. Il le fallait. Il jeta ses maigres affaires dans un sac, attrapa son sabre, et sortit à son tour. Où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être passée ? Qu'est-ce qu'une prostituée pouvait bien faire dans la journée ? Il était en train de se demander si elle n'était pas retournée au bar, quand il entendit le bruit de l'eau. Bien sûr. Si elle voulait trouver un client, il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse une beauté. Il se dirigea donc dans cette direction.

Bingo, elle était là, dos tourné à lui, agenouillée au bord de l'eau. Pas moyen de confondre cette silhouette. Les épaules fines, la peau blanche, les longs cheveux brillants, qu'elle venait certainement de coiffer, cascadant jusqu'à sa taille. Il s'approcha rapidement, lança un "il faut que j'te parle" qui la fit se retourner à moitié. Et là, il nota coup sur coup que son kimono était défait, et il s'en voulut de la déranger dans un moment pareil, et que... pour une femme... L'information percuta violemment les autres : la voix, l'arrogance, la distance, les formes... discrètes... Tout se mettait en place. Sous le choc, il fit un pas en arrière.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumichika vit le bonze faire un pas en arrière, et se mordit la lèvre. Au temps pour le secret. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire, maintenant ? Le frapper ? Le blesser ? Lui faire du mal, pour s'être trompé ? Peut-être penser que Yumichika ne l'avait pas détrompé uniquement pour obtenir un repas et un toit gratuitement ? Il n'allait pas bien le prendre. Certainement pas. Il avait l'air tellement intéressée par une Yumichika femme, tellement prêt à la garder pour la nuit, que l'idée que la putain qu'il avait hébergée puisse être un homme risquait fort de le rendre fou. Dans le genre fou dangereux. Et il risquait fort de le tuer, à bien y penser. Il grimaça, attendant l'attaque. Pour le moment, il avait l'air choqué. Et quelque part, ça l'ennuyait un peu. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été gentil ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ? "Pardon" ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ce n'était pas possible. Sa jolie princesse en guenilles, un homme ? Pas possible. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'aucun homme ne pouvait être plus beau que toutes les femmes qu'il ait croisées. Non, cette jolie créature ne pouvait pas être un homme. Et pourtant, c'était un corps d'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pas d'erreur possible. Son esprit rebondissait avec enthousiasme sur cette idée, et il n'arrivait pas à la dépasser, il tournait en boucle. Sa princesse était un garçon. Un garçon princesse. Pas un prince, une princesse garçon. Un joli garçon délicat avec de longs cheveux noirs. Il s'assit avec la grâce d'un sac de grains qu'on laisse tomber. Il fallait qu'il respire, qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il saurait peut-être ce qu'il convenait de faire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumichika vit le bonze tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit, et il ressentit un élan de culpabilité. Il avait l'air d'un homme dont on venait de déchiqueter les rêves avant de lui envoyer les morceaux au visage. Et ça lui faisait un petit peu mal au coeur quand même, même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Après tout, c'était la seule personne depuis des années à se montrer gentil avec lui. Vraiment gentil, sans rien avoir demandé en échange. Bien sûr, il était bizarre. Mais tout le monde était bizarre, ici, de toute façon. Il n'avait peut-être pas demandé son aide, mais ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Et ça, les bons sentiments, c'était presque inexistant, ici. Ca méritait bien un petit geste, non ? D'un gracieux mouvement d'épaules, il remonta son kimono, le rajusta, et s'approcha à petits pas. Le bonze ne bougeait pas, il fixait le sol, à présent, l'air toujours assez choqué. Yumichika s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire ? Ou dire ? "Désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais un homme" ? Comment réconforter quelqu'un dans ces cas-là ? Le réconfort, ça n'était pas son registre. Pas avec des mots, en tous cas. Alors il se contenta de rester là. Une minute passa, deux, trois. Il se décida alors à parler, ne serait-ce que pour briser le silence qui commençait à lui peser. Un simple mot.

- Pardon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ikkaku était vaguement conscient que sa jolie princesse - son joli prince - il ne savait même plus comment l'appeler - venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ni même s'il voulait encore l'emmener avec lui. La prostituée, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Mais le prostitué ? Bon. Il était beau. C'était une chose. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment pour coucher avec lui qu'il voulait l'emmener, juste pour de la compagnie. Alors que ce soit un homme ou une femme, ça ne changeait rien. A part qu'il se sentait profondément idiot de s'être trompé. Au moins, l'autre ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir traité comme une fille tout ce temps. C'était déjà ça. Et puis, la voix de sa princesse mâle.

- Pardon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pas de réponse. Etait-il vraiment en colère ? Yumichika allait répéter, quand l'autre leva la tête et répondit :

- Pardon pour quoi ?

Il avait l'air sincèrement étonné. Pas en colère, ni rien. Juste étonné.

- Eh bien... J'aurais pu vous dire la vérité.

- T'as profité de mon erreur, c'est tout.

- Ca n'est pas très correct...

- Tu sais, "correct", ici...

- N'empêche...

- T'en fais pas, coupa Ikkaku. J'aurais fait pareil si j'avais été à ta place.

- Vraiment ? demanda Yumichika, assez sceptique.

- Je pense que oui. J'aurais eu peur qu'on m'arrange le portrait. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin, je t'en veux pas. C'est pas grave.

Yumichika émit un petit bruit d'assentiment. S'ensuivit un long silence. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se lever, se préparer et partir à la recherche de son client, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à bouger. Nouveau long silence, qu'Ikkaku finit par rompre :

- Alors, on fait quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. En ce qui me concerne, je dois aller travailler.

- T'es vraiment obligé d'aller... faire ça ?

- Si je veux manger, oui, je suis bien obligé.

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi.

Nouveau silence, mais cette fois-ci, parce que Yumichika était estomaqué. Quoi ? Il voulait l'emmener avec lui ? Même alors qu'il lui avait menti, et qu'il n'était pas la femme à laquelle il s'attendait ? Voilà qui était... surprenant. Et curieusement touchant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient au bord de la rivière, il croisa son regard, et n'y vit que de la sincérité. Pas de concupiscence, pas de fourberie bien cachée. Juste de l'honnêteté pure. Peut-être une étincelle d'honnêteté. Et pour la toute première fois, il lui sourit. Et le coeur d'Ikkaku fit un bond dans sa gorge. Si son drôle de compagnon était déjà (très) séduisant avant, il était maintenant à couper le souffle. Hors de question qu'il le laisse repartir aux mains de ces idiots.

- Alors ? Qu'est-c'que t'en dis ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne vous connais pas, après tout. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas m'égorger dès que nous serons hors d'ici ?

- Si j'aurais voulu t'égorger, je l'aurais fait cette nuit. Pareil pour le reste.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- La compagnie, je pense. J'en ai marre de me balader tout seul dans ce trou pourri. Et je suppose que toi aussi, t'y es pas vraiment pour le plaisir, pas vrai ?

- Non, en effet.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Yumichika réfléchit un instant.

- Ca ne va pas être facile, pour deux personnes, de survivre. Même en se serrant les coudes...

- J'ai pas l'intention de traîner dans le coin. J'ai l'intention de rentrer au Seireitei. Je sais que je peux le faire, ajouta-t-il en voyant Yumichika ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Je suis fort, et j'ai le potentiel. Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. C'est ce que ça veut dire quand on a faim. Qu'on a des pouvoirs.

- ... Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Ca te dit d'essayer ? De tenter d'y entrer et de devenir des shinigamis au lieu de rester des moins-que-rien dans ce trou pourri ?

- Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'ici, répondit Yumichika avec un petit sourire.

- Bon. Alors on y va !

Ikkaku se leva et tendit la main à son nouveau compagnon pour l'aider à se lever. Alors qu'ils quittaient la rivière, il demanda subitement :

- Au fait, je ne connais même pas ton nom. Ou je dois t'appeler Princesse ?

- Non. Je m'appelle Yumichika Ayasegawa.

- Eh bien, enchanté de te connaître, Yumichika, je suis Ikkaku Madarame. Je suppose qu'il fallait qu'on se rencontre. Et maintenant, si on trouvait un moyen d'entrer au Seireitei ? On te trouvera un sabre, aussi. Et des vêtements mettables. Et tu verras, ça va être génial, quand on sera shinigamis. Il y aura des combats, et...

Tout en parlant, il passa sans y penser le bras sous celui de Yumichika, qui le laissa faire, et ils reprirent ensemble la direction du village.

* * *

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, oui, je me suis beaucoup amusée à changer les points de vue :D

Parce que bon, dans sa jeunesse, Yumi ressemble quand même beaucoup à une femme, avec son kimono à fleurs et ses cheveux longs. Et puis il fait un peu la femme d'Ikkaku, quand même *air innocent*

Que dire encore ? Impossible à caser ça dans la fic, mais la couleur vive qui attire l'attention d'Ikkaku et l'idée qu'ils sont "destinés" à être ensemble sont liées. J'allais vous l'expliquer dans le dos de la Muse de l'Enfer, mais hélas, ces sales petites bêtes ne dorment que d'un oeil, et elle est déjà en train de jouer aux Lego avec l'idée. Alors il y aura peut-être une suite.

Review ?


End file.
